


Classified Ad

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Just when Amira's about to give up on her dream of going to Australia, her father gives her a reason to hope.
Relationships: Amira Thalia Mahmood & Papa Mahmood
Kudos: 6





	Classified Ad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet from my Tumblr - I'm in the process of moving all of them here, just to archive them better!
> 
> This is something I wrote during Druck S4, and is canon-compliant. It takes place during the last week of Amira's season, which Druck had so graciously given to Hanna and Mia instead (/sarcasm).

**Sunday, September 8th, 10:06 AM**

Amira sits in one of the lawn chairs in the backyard, absent-mindedly swirling her fingers in the kiddie pool beside her. Her phone is in her lap, the ringer up high so she doesn’t miss the potential buyer’s phone call or text. They’re only a couple of minutes late, but the sad, sour feeling in her stomach wants this all to be done as soon as possible. Despite Mohammed’s encouragement and Omar and Essam’s faith that their mother will change her mind, Amira isn’t hopeful at all. It’s better to just sell the tent right away, she thinks, like ripping off a band-aid.

The door to the backyard slides open, and Amira looks up to her her father walking out into the sunshine. He smiles at her, walking over to the empty seat next to her. Her brothers’ pile of water guns are in the seat, and he just sighs softly before transferring them to the grass so he can sit down.

“Hi baba,“ she says, smiling warmly at him.

Her father doesn’t say anything for a moment, just tips his head back and closes his eyes to feel the sunshine on his face. Amira doesn’t mind; she takes the moment to look at him. He seems tired from too many late shifts and long surgeries at the hospital. She feels like she’s barely seen him all summer. When he finally opens his eyes again, he looks directly at Amira and smiles. The mischievous grin is the exact same one she sees on Essam’s face almost every day.

“Eh, baba, what’s that look for?” she asks, gently splashing some water at his bare feet. 

“I hear you’re selling your tent,“ he says to her in Arabic. 

The comment stings, though Amira knows he didn’t mean it to. “It just seems pointless to keep, now.”

He strokes his mustache, giving her a considering look. “Pointless, eh?”

“Yes, pointless. Mama already said I couldn’t go. And it’s not like I’m going to go camping in our backyard all fall.”

“Hmm.”

“It’‘s just practical,” Amira insists. “I’ll get my money back and someone will get a good deal on a tent.”

“Hmm.”

“And now I’ll have time to focus on other things,” Amira adds. “Like what my new plan is, since I won’t be traveling.”

“Hmm.”

“Baba!” Amira bursts out, though she can’t help but smile at him. “Are you going to say anything at all?”

His eyes crinkle in the corner, but when he opens his mouth, he surprises her. “My lychee. You are so many things, but you’ve never been a quitter.”

Amira raises her eyebrows. “A quitter? Baba, I’m not quitting anything -”

“Yes, you are,“ he says. “You know. We raised you all to always be honest, respectful, kind. But none of that matters if you aren’t any of that to yourself.”

Amira looks away. “Mama forbade it.”

Her father pats her knee gently. “Your mother is quick to anger and even quicker to forgive.”

Amira snorts. “Maybe with the boys.”

“And maybe with you, too,” her father says. “It’s hard for a mother to let her only daughter go off, into the wilderness with nothing but a tent and her own common sense.”

Amira rolls her eyes, and glances back at her father. His head is tipped back again, eyes closed with a mock-peaceful smile on his face. Amira can just sense the devilish grin waiting to pop out, and she can’t help but smiley cheekily at him. Part of her feels that what he’s saying is impossible and yet… 

“At least we’ll know that if any kangaroo tries to box you, you will just punch it back.”

“Baba!” 


End file.
